moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt
Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt is an iOS/Android app that is themed around taking care of Moshlings as you hatch them daily, tying in to the Egg Hunt book. The game was released on October 26th 2016 and is aimed at an audience of 6-8 year olds. The game is free to play and contains no in-app purchases, however players can buy the Egg Hunt book to unlock an additional personalised Moshling of their own choice (as the app randomly generates a Moshling for the player). Description 100% FREE. NO IN-APP PURCHASES! '' ''Moshi Monsters is back, and this time it’s all about catching and hatching Moshling eggs! Who’s in the egg? Only YOU can find out! Hatch, customise and name your very own unique pet Moshling! Then with help from Buster Bumblechops, hatch a new Moshling friend every day to build your collection! You can then play games and solve puzzles to earn Rox, which can be used to buy monsterific food and room items. You can even wash your Moshlings and clean up their poop! Can you collect all the Moshlings and create the ultimate Moshling home? Make your egg hunt even more monsterific with the amazing Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book. This goopendous adventure is crammed with hidden codes and stars a totally unique, specially created Moshling named after YOU! GAME FEATURES - ADOPT, CUSTOMISE and NAME your very own unique pet Moshling! - HATCH a new Moshling every day! - CARE for your Moshlings, FEED them and decorate their home! - SOLVE PUZZLES and play fun mini GAMES to earn ROX to spend in the SHOP! - UNLOCK goopendous goodies using the SECRET CODES found in Moshi Monsters Series 1 Egg Hunt TRADING CARDS and the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! - ADD your FRIENDS’ unique Moshlings to YOUR collection! - SUPER MOSHLINGS, ultra rare, cape-wearing superheroes in tough to crack egg! - The BUMBLETRON 9000 DELUXE, a wild and wacky contraption, it’s the only thing capable of cleaning up Super Moshling Eggs! - GOLDEN SPOONS! Lost for centuries, ultra rare and perfect for smashing open Super Moshling Eggs! - FRIEND COUNTER! See how many friends have added your Moshling to their collection! - DAILY REWARDS, spin the wheel, gasp in surprise at the goopendous prizes! Screenshots Egg Hunt Screenshot1.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot6.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot2.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot5.jpeg Egg Hunt Screenshot3.jpeg Gameplay You start the app with an overview of Monstro City before you are taken into Buster Bumblechops' Moshling Sanctuary, where he shows you a Moshling egg (which is randomised for each player). You are told to keep tapping until your Moshling is free, to which Buster exclaims the Moshling's name and species. The Moshling is then added to your zoo. You are then prompted to play a game of hide and seek to find the next Moshling egg for you to hatch. Each Moshling egg takes a day to hatch. The game is essentially hatching and finding Moshling eggs to complete your zoo, however there are minigames the player can play to unlock items and food to decorate the Moshling treehouse, a smaller version of the player's house from the online game, excluding the Monster and just featuring the Moshlings. You can have up to four Moshlings in the treehouse at a time.There are two games the player can play at any time, mixing and matching eggs and a claw machine game. Items and food are recycled from the online game and Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo (video game). Moshlings Egg Hunt reuses Moshling assets, sets and information from the original online game. Not all Moshling sets are available, but those who are are fully complete hold all four Moshlings. Certain Moshling sets hold a Super Moshling, a fifth member of the set that can be unlocked once the set in question is completed. The Super Moshling must be hatched with a golden spoon from a Super Moshling Egg. Unlike the online game, Egg Hunt provides a new Moshling set, the Friendlies. This holds personalised Moshlings of which the player can obtain by hatching eggs or entering secret codes. Currently, there are 120 different possible friendlies Moshlings that a player can have: 30 characters in 4 different colour schemes. Additionally, Captain Peck serves as an exclusive code Moshling who resides in the Friendlies set, increasing this number by 1. Remnant within the game's code is a set called the "Specials", holding Little Chief Two Scoops. Oddly, the game downloads the data for the Specials, which implies availability. List of Moshling sets Excluding the Friendlies Moshlings, the game currently holds a total of 140 'standard' Moshlings from the following sets: List of Moshlings Super Moshlings Friendlies Introductions When each Moshling hatches from its egg, Buster Bumblechops introduces the Moshling: Items Food Food items are fed to Moshlings instead of your monster. Whilst for your monster, it's part of taking care of them, keeping them happy so they can level which opens new possibilities in the game, it has absolutely no function in Egg Hunt as it has no reward nor consequences. It is comparable to the Moshi Monsters mini game Moshling Clean-Up. Moshlings can be fed all the time. They display an icon of a fork and knife when they explicitly want food and do not move in this state. If you leave the room and come back, they are no longer hungry. When fed, Moshlings react like in Food Factory, but as there is no leveling or rewards it has no further purpose. Moshlings will leave droppings regardless if you feed them or not. There is neither a purpose for this feature, as cleaning it up will not leave them happier nor cause any inconvenience. Interesting to note is that design wise all aspects of 'monstrous' have been removed. Sour Milk is Fresh Milk. Changes *ID's 13-37 were added from iOS update 2.0. *The Scummi Bears appear without their accessories. *"Rainbow Ice Cream" appears without umbrella and removal of its Cloud Castle origins in name *Fairy Cake appears without wings *"Fresh Milk" without cow logo and sourness. *"Tasty Cupcake" without face *"Mint Glump Cake" without face but still named "Glump" *"Spam Burger" without eye olive *"Roast Turkey"without one pair of legs making it 4 legs in total Furniture Unlike the items in the web-browser game, Items in Egg Hunt have no values attached to them. This means they function more as stickers as they have no suggestion of depth and weight nor can be interacted with. This is especially apparent with Arcade items and Cabinet items, their function as items in Moshi Monsters rendered useless in Egg Hunt. One can obtain an unlimited amount of items and those items each take their own space in your inventory, regardless if it is the same item. A function to get rid of items (like the Dodgy Dealz) is not offered. Giraffe Painting.png|Giraffe Painting Octo's Eco Adventure.png|Octo's Arcade Machine displays Octo without pupils. Roarshall Mic.png|Roarshall Mic Big Bad Boombox - Blue.png|Big Bad Boombox - Blue Catacactus.png|Catacactus Love guitar.png|Love guitar Flying V Guitar.png|"Electric Guitar" Chaise Lounge.png|"Comfy Couch" No Photo.png|"Groovy Mirror" Green Cabinet.png|Green Cabinet Fireplace.png|Fireplace Rocking Chair.png|Rocking Chair Barfalona Chair.png|Barfalona Chair Furry Luv Chair.png|Furry Luv Chair Monster Pouffe.png|Monster Pouffe Heart-shaped Beanbag.png|Heart-shaped Beanbag Peacock Chair.png|Peacock Chair Decorations + Windows + Doors + Wallpapers Notes: *Space Station Floor renamed Space Floor *The Waffle House Floor renamed Candy Floor, removed plinth Space Station Floor.png|Space Station Floor without yellow plinth Gingerbread Wallpaper.png|"Candy Wall" without the icing top and combined with the plinth of the Waffle Floor The Waffle House Floor.png|"Candy Floor" without the plinth Space Station Window.png|Space Station Window Cloud Window.png|Cloud Window Forest Windows.png|Forest Window Underwater Door.png|Underwater Door Cloud Door.png|Cloud Door Super Star Door.png|Super Star Door Groovy Table.png|Groovy Table Hairy Green Paw Chair.png|"Hairy Paw Chair" Forest Wallpaper.png|"Forest Wall" Squishy Stool.png|Squishy Stool Codes Like the online game, Egg Hunt has an option to enter secret codes. Unlike the online game, codes are now entered using symbols and shapes instead of numbers. Codes are found inside the Egg Hunt book and redeem Moshlings that cannot be obtained by hatching eggs during normal gameplay. These Moshlings, along with the codes are: The Friendlies Moshling(s) can be obtained by either hatching 30 Moshling eggs or entering a secret code from the book. Codes for Moshling eggs can be used once by each player. An internet connection is required to enter codes longer than three symbols as they are not stored in the app's data and thus need an external source to verify. Advertisement Version History (iOS) 2.4 – 28th July 2017 Spin the all new Wheel of Moshiness for goopendous Daily Rewards! New emoshi icons show your Moshling's various moods! Happy, sad, hungry and more! Smaller app size means less space taken on your device and faster download times! Monsterific! (689MB-262MB) 2.3.1 - 17th July 2017 * Minor Bugfixes 2.3 - 10th July 2017 * Super Moshlings, ultra rare, cape-wearing super heroes in tough to crack eggs! * The Bumbletron 9000 Deluxe, a wild and wacky contraption, it’s the only thing capable of cleaning up Super Moshling Eggs! * Golden Spoons! Lost for centuries, ultra rare and perfect for smashing open Super Moshling Eggs! * Friend Counter! See how many friends have added your Moshling to their collection! * New Tutorial Video! Shows how to scan your Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt Trading Cards! 2.2 - 12th June 2017 Monsterific Puzzle Palace update. Goopendous notifications enabled when your Moshling is ready to hatch. General bug fixes. 2.1.1 - 25th May 2017 Pesky Glumps! Fixed an issue with entering secret codes :P 2.0 - 4th May 2017 WOW! MONSTROUS UPDATE! Check out all the goopendously monsterific new things you get to enjoy absolutely free! - 56 NEW Moshlings to hatch - Games arcade now open! 3 new mini games to master - Puzzles and quizzes galore to solve in the Puzzle Palace - Store now open. Buy everything you’ve ever dreamed of for your Moshling, from Silly Chilli to Fudge Sofas! - 123 new items for your Moshling home - Collect and scan the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt Series 1 Trading Cards to unlock in game items! - Monsterifically improved opening sequence for new users - General polish and improvements 1.4 - 12th January 2017 What's New in Version 1.4 Naughty Glumps were bugging us, so here's an update! - Fixed the problem with eggs not always hatching the next day for some Moshi fans - Some Moshlings weren't showing up correctly - All backgrounds in the Moshling collection now show correctly Thanks for all the feedback folks! Get your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! www.MoshiMonsters.Com/eggs 1.3 - 12th December 2016 What's New in Version 1.3 Mr Snoodle did a Doodle, so we've updated things a bit! * Loads more Moshling to collect! * Get a unique Moshling named after you, once you've collected 3 other Moshlings! * Buckets full of new items for your rooms! * Tweaks and bug fixes :) Get your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! www.MoshiMonsters.Com/eggs 1.2 - 10th November 2016 What's New in Version 1.2 Hey Moshi fans! Here's another egg-citing update! Discover secret codes and your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! Who's in the egg? Only YOU can find out! 1.1 - 1st November 2016 What's New in Version 1.1 Hey Moshi fans! Here's an egg-citing update to make sure your Moshlings are behaving. More coming soon! Discover secret codes and your very own personalised Moshling in the Moshi Monsters Egg Hunt book! Who's in the egg? Only YOU can find out! 1.0 - 26th October 2016 *Initial release Gallery Egg Hunt Screenshot4.jpeg Category:Apps Category:Egg Hunt